My Undoing in the Garden of Eden
by Himitsu the upbeat Hetalian
Summary: Alicia Red was something extraordinaire indeed. When she was 13 her parents had been murdered and she had killed the murderer. But what makes this girl so different? Is she a demon? Is she a grim reaper? Well. You'll just have to read to find out how this girl who had a love of the color red's life has progressed and how this yandere fell in love. Yandere oc x Grell.


My undoing in the Garden of Eden. (A Black Butler fanfic)

Yandere Oc x Grell.

* * *

(Prologue)

Alicia sauntered down the alley ways of London, her breathing was ragged and heavy and she'd quietly and manically laugh ever so often. She was literally covered from head to toe in the color she loved most, red! Now, I can see why you'd think sweet and innocent little Alicia had been out on a murder spree but oh contrare. She watched her family get murdered and SHE killed the killer letting every single drop of the murderers blood fall on her and cover her like a warm blanket.

Poor bloody Alicia, no home, no family. And almost none of her sanity is left. What is this half breed to do? Half grim reaper, half demon. Such a disgrace, such a vile and grotesque girl oh what a poor girl. What is Alicia Red to do?

(Prologue end)

It had been five years since that day, I had just turned 18 and I was 13 that day. Since then I had been adopted by a person who really doesn't seem like the kind of person to be interested in having children or even adopting, the Viscount Druitt. It was interesting, being raised by such a perverted man and such a rich man at that. But he was still a loving and kind father that wanted the best for me, his only child.

It was nice though because I had my own maid that did almost everything for me. In fact, she was the one that had helped me get adopted and she has stayed by my side through everything. Eve was her name, the name I had given her that is. You see, Eve isn't human and when we had met she promised she'd do anything to keep me safe if we made a contract. Not the written kind. But the kind made between humans and demons in exchange for your soul when you die. Except Eve refuses to eat my soul when I die, she wishes for my soul to have peace so she plans on taking care of it after I die.

My contract mark is right where my heart is on my chest. It's quite beautiful, the contract mark is purple and it is a pentagram with a butterfly in the center of the star.

Eve has the same mark on the opposite part of her chest as mine.

"Good morning Mistress Alicia, it's time for you to wake up" Eve's voice filled my ears as the curtains were drawn making me blink. I had been lying awake in thought all night.

"Eve I am already awake" I replied as I sat up.

"Yes now, shall we get you dressed milady?" Eve asked, her voice was soft and kind.

I nodded my head and I turned myself letting my feet dangle off of the edge of the bed as Eve walked over to my wardrobe.

"How about this dress mistress?" Eve asked holding up a black and red dressed that was about knee length with black ruffles at the end of the skirt and the sleeves were puffy at the top and long with black ruffles at the end that more than likely would cover most of my hand. And the collar of the dressed was a V-neck and it had black ruffles for trim around the edges.

"Perfect" I replied with a small smile.

Eve then gathered matching black and red striped stockings for me and black boots that were clunky and reached right below the knee cap. And my personal favorite neck accessory, a black leather cat collar with my name engraved in it in gold cursive letters.

And with that Eve dressed me and had me sit at my vanity, she brushed my long golden hair and its natural waves came in a bit more. I was pretty I admit, I had porcelain skin, golden blond hair that reached past my waist and it was naturally wavy and I had blood red eyes. I was very different looking but still, I am who I am and nothing more, nothing less. I am Alicia Druitt, daughter of the Viscount Druitt.

After Eve had finished brushing my hair she put a black bow in my hair and then she let me go down stairs for breakfast. I quietly walked down the stair case and to the dining room where my father was seated at the head of the table waiting patiently for me. Father smiled brightly when I came into the room.

"Good morning Alicia come and give your papa a hug!" Father said with a childish smile and an overreaction of joy...

I ignored his over enthusiastic reaction and I gave him a quick hug before seating myself on his left side like always. And then the maids and kitchen servants came into the room from the kitchen and they placed dishes on the table. Eve quickly prepared a plate for me with the things she knew I liked and she poured me a cup of Earl Grey Tea and placed the plate and tea cup before me.

After breakfast I decided to skip my lessons for the day and to head out to the garden to do some reading. I told Eve that no one except for Eve herself was allowed to bother me while reading. After reading for about half an hour Eve came with a message from my father.

"Your sending Eve and I where?!" I said in shock.

"To stay with Earl Phantomhive while I am away doing business dear" my father repeated probably for the fifth or so time and he lightly sighed.

"But why do you have to leave me with Earl Phantomhive? He's like what twelve years old? But besides that I've heard so many rumors about his butler being an incubus and other things like that!" I said with a small frown.

My father laughed lightly and smiled at me.

"My dear those are just rumors I assure you Alicia, you're going to be in safe hands. I would never send my darling daughter to stay with total strangers" father gently stroked my hair as he said this.

I sighed and nodded my head knowing all too well that he was telling the truth.

Father would never lie to me about something so important like this. At least... I don't believe he would lie about this sort of matter. The thought is just ridiculous, why should I doubt my own father. He may not be my biological father but he still is my father and my only family.

Later that day Eve helped me pack my trunk and then she packed her own. Eve usually would go with my father during these sorts of times but this time, she was going to the Phantomhive mansion me as a guest and friend not a servant. She would still protect me of course but, she wouldn't have to lift a finger to do things for me. I wanted Eve to have a break from working and doing everything for me. I wanted her to relax and to have fun. Of course when we were together we have fun and talk about rumors and those sort of things, but I want Eve to not work at all. Well... She may have to help me with changing clothing...

After our trunks were packed, they were loaded into the cargo compartment of the carriage, we then said our goodbyes to father and got into the carriage and off we went.

The ride was boring so far, all Eve and I could do was read or talk which is fun. Just not very fun when you're in a carriage. So I decided I'd sleep most of the way, laying myself on one of the comfortable, long and cushioned carriage seats. Eve took up the other reclining and reading quietly. I soon was greeted by nothing but black. Comforting pitch, vast darkness.

* * *

**A/n: So how was the first chapter of my first Black Butler fanfic? Grell shall appear next chapter don't worry! As will the others :)**

**Ciao~! - Himitsu.**


End file.
